Rhino (Extreme 1)
Rhino was the British Army's entry for the two Forces events that took place in the first series of ''Robot Wars Extreme''. It lost the Armed Forces Melee to RAF entry Anvil, and in the first round of the Forces Special after having its battery dislodged. Design As befitting of an Army entry, Rhino's design was based around a tank, running on tracks and armed with a tipping shovel. It bore a passing resemblance to Evolution, which competed in Series 5. The robot itself was actually a Mk7EOD wheelbarrow, which effectively made it a bomb-disposal robot designed to look like a tank by the Ministry of Defence. It had a very thick steel chassis, contributing to its large weight. While sturdy, Rhino was slow, had a high ground clearance and its tracks were vulnerable to being dislodged, as its loss in the Armed Forces Melee showed. Its battery also proved susceptible to being damaged or dislodged if a robot attacked it through the space in between the tracks. The Army also placed a toy soldier on the top of Rhino's turret, similar to how the Submarine Corps placed a toy sailor in the crow's nest of Sub-Version. Robot History Extreme 1 Rhino fought in both Armed Forces-themed events held across the first series of Extreme. Firstly, it faced Mega-Hurts of the Navy and Anvil of the RAF in the Armed Forces Melee. Rhino immediately backed into the pit release button as the battle began. Rhino was then pushed sideways by Anvil, only to turn round and push Anvil towards Refbot. After this, it pursued Anvil, driving over it and Mega-Hurts as the latter two clashed, before being rammed against one of the entry gates by Anvil. Both Rhino and Anvil continued attacking each other, with Rhino pushing Anvil against an angle grinder and Anvil dislodging one of Rhino's tracks, although with no effect on its mobility. Rhino then pushed Mega-Hurts into the pit after the latter got stuck on the edge, but was then pushed in itself by Anvil and Dead Metal. Seconds later, Dead Metal shoved Anvil into the pit as well, but the judges declared that Anvil was the winner of the Armed Forces Melee regardless. Rhino later reappeared in the Forces Special, representing the Army once again. In its first-round battle, it fought Mega-Hurts from the Navy once again as well as Oblark from the Fire Service. In the opening seconds, Rhino drove towards Oblark, but was rammed by Mega-Hurts, which got its front end wedged through the space in between Rhino's tracks. The two robots became stuck together, with Oblark flipping and axing Mega-Hurts, before Refbot finally separated them by pushing Mega-Hurts away. This attack dislodged one of Rhino's panels, with Rhino eventually driving away from Mega-Hurts and pressing the pit release button. It then pushed Oblark around from the side, before Mega-Hurts rammed into its right-hand track. Rhino responded by driving over Mega-Hurts, but as a result of Mega-Hurts' attacks, its battery came loose while it attacked Oblark again, immobilising it. Oblark axed Rhino before it was counted out and pushed onto the Floor Flipper by Matilda. Rhino was thrown across the arena and landed on its back, before being pushed into the pit by Sgt. Bash, and Refbot pushed its toy solider onto the Flame Pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Rhino, with a different paint scheme and without the decoration that made it look like a tank, competed in Techno Games 2003. It lost the Sumo event after driving off the ring itself, despite dominating RaMyA up to that point. Trivia *Rhino was one of the few Robot Wars competitors to use the same name in Techno Games. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots that represented military or emergency services Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 1